memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
London
London was the capital city of England and the United Kingdom on Earth. History During the outbreak of the Black Death in England in the mid-12th century, 11% of the city's population died. ( ) The London Kings played at Battersea Stadium in the Battersea area of London, until the end of professional baseball in 2042. ( }}) London was one of the cities affected by the nuclear attacks of 2053. ( |The Sundered}}) :The severity of the attack was not specified. Either the city was rebuilt, or (more likely) the attacks struck nearby but not in the city proper, leaving London damaged but not completely destroyed. '' In June 2078, London was engulfed in riots against the Optimum Movement, which had taken political control of England in 2075. Zefram Cochrane visited London in 2078, and while there, was taken into custody by Colonel Adrik Thorsen, along with astronomer Sir John Burke and Monica Burke. ( }}) The Romulans attacked London in 2159, nearly wiping out the family of Dirk Galloway, a future professor at Starfleet Academy. ( |The Gemini Agent}}) 23rd century In 2259, in the Kelvin timeline, Thomas Harewood, a Starfleet officer employed at the Kelvin Memorial Archive in London, carried out a suicide bombing of the facility in exchange for his daughter being cured of a terminal illness by John Harrison. ( ) Spock hypothesized that the ''Enterprise was in an alternate timeline when, among other things, a scan sweep of Earth indicated that London was missing. ( ) 24th century Dr. Sheila Thatcher was raised in London. ( ) It was customary for new members of the Federation Council to be invited to dine in the halls of London's Buckingham Palace. President Min Zife was attending this dinner in 2379 when he was informed of a looming crisis on Tezwa. ( ) An annual reception for selected Council members, called the London Dinner, was also held in London. ( ) London was also the site of the Embassy of Alpha Centauri on Earth. A reception was hosted by Federation Councillor Huang Chaoying in 2374, during a military conference to determine deployments during the Dominion War, at which noted peace activist Tomas Roeder and military advisor Elim Garak were in attendance. Roeder died unexpectedly later that evening. ( ) In the 2370s, London hosted a Starfleet office. ( ) London was the location of the offices for the Times, and their political reporter Edmund Atkinson. ( ) Greenwich, a borough of London, was where the Department of Temporal Investigations headquarters was located. ( ) The starship was named for this location. ( ) Peter Alden took Corazame to London at a point between 2383 and 2385. Alden and Corazame attended a production of The Duchess of Malfi while in London. ( ) In 2385, Deanna Troi and her daughter Tasha traveled to London and spent a day exploring the city. ( |The Poisoned Chalice}}) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline accidentally created by Leonard McCoy saving Edith Keeler's life in March 1930, the United Kingdom was conquered by Nazi Germany prior to 1944. A Nazi occupation force arrived in London shortly afterwards and was met with little resistance. ( ) Real World The current publisher of Star Trek books, Pocket Books, has offices in London. Appendices Connections External links * * Category:Earth settlements Category:Capital cities